The Last Time Turner: A twisted faith
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: hours before Bill's wedding Hermione and Harry have to go to the past. They didn't plan to stay so long, they didn't plan anything, but they've changed everything. Clues and strangers lead them to a shocking discovery they already knew. Romance mytery.
1. Chapter1: Clues, clues and more clues

**Hi, and welcome to my new story. This is the first chapter of what I want and hope to be a msyterous, romantic, funny and wonderfully written fanfiction.  
It's about Harry and Hermione going to the past and finding themselves caught up in teenage situations. They said they'd be back in a few hours, but someone find themselves staying much longer than they had planned. The title is still a working title and may be changed at a later time. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three months since Dumbledore died. Bill and Fleur's wedding was in two hours and Harry Potter was reading a book on the Weasley's living room couch, fully dressed in a tuxedo and a messy bow tie.

Hermione rushed in, her hair curls, her face made up, and her pink gown on. "Harry, what are you doing? Stand up!" Harry stood up the book still in his hands. Hermione fixed his bow tie, "Honestly, Harry, what are you reading?"

Harry shrugged and Hermione grabbed the book. "Magic through out the ages." Hermione looked at him, "You'll never find anything about horcruxes in here." Hermione threw the book to the side. "Harry, come on, the wedding!"

Harry shook his head, "I have two hours!" He went to pick up his book when Hermione grabbed him, "Harry, please." Her eyes pleaded, "Just a few hours of no obsessing?"

Harry considered it, "Fine, but then you have you to help me." Hermione agreed with a nod of her head. Hermione finished fixing Harry's bow tie. "Hermione, there has to be a book." Hermione sighed, "Harry, I told you, Madam Pince told me that the last book they had was burned in the seventies." Hermione laughed, "What do you want to go back and get it?" Harry's eyes opened wide. "Actually-""Harry, no. Don't be ridiculous."

Harry smiled, "Hermione, we could just drop in, get the book, and come back."

Hermione thought about it, "Yes, well we could…" Harry smiled wider, "Wonderful,how would we go about it?" Hermione nodded, "Yes, well, I would suggest time turner, but-"Before Hermione could finish a knock at the door came. Hermione walked over and opened it, Harry right behind her. When she flung the door open, wand at the ready, she saw a small boy with sandy brown hair and big brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

The boy nodded, giggling. "This is so weird." He squeaked. He looked about ten years old. Hermione smiled, "What is it?" The boy handed her a red velvet bag and a note. "Bye!" He said rushing off. He ran through the garden and Hermione saw a cloaked figure meet with him at the end, before she could catch them they disapparated.

Hermione closed the door, "That was quite odd." She said biting her lip. "That boy looked like he could have been your son." Hermione rolled her eyes. She opened the note and the handwriting looked quite familiar.

_Dear, Hermione._

_You know me very well. I'm doing this for the best. In the bag is something I kept to make your trip easier. Trust me, that spell you're thinking about, it's not comfortable. __You're a smart girl, I know you are. You'll figure everything out. _

_P.s Now is a good time to leave. A good friend of 'ours' should be waiting for you at Godric's hollow._

_Someone you can trust._

Hermione handed Harry the note and opened the bag, inside was a gleaming gold Time Turner. Hermione smiled at it, "I thought we destroyed the last of them?" Harry looked at it. "Maybe this 'someone we can trust' fellow had one." "What makes you so sure it's a man, and someone we can trust?" Harry shrugged, "We're not taking candy, what's the worst that can happen." Hermione shook her head.

"Listen, Hermione, I think we should leave now." Hermione shook her head, "Harry the wedding!" "So what it's not yours?" Hermione was glaring. "Let's ask Ron." Harry and Hermione found Ron in his bedroom having trouble with his own bow tie. "Honestly," Hermione laughed, "You're of age, use magic." Ron glared, "I've no idea what spell to use!" Hermione came over and fixed it for him.

Hermione told Ron about Harry's 'on a whim' adventure. "Awesome, when can we leave?" Hermione was a bit upset that Ron was so happy about it. "Now, Harry wants to leave now." Ron looked confused. "Bill is going to be so mad; I was supposed to walk Fluer's sister down the aisle." Hermione shook her head, "Ron, you can stay, we won't be gone for more than a few hours." "But I want to go!" "It's your brother's wedding, stay; I'll bring you something back." She patted him on the head like a child. Ron smiled, "Right, in case this is dangerous." He kissed her on the cheek. "Just incase!"

Hermione blushed, "Of course." Harry pulled at Hermione's sleeve. "I'll see you in a few hours." She waved at Ron. Harry and Hermione didn't pack or get ready for anything. They merely changed into muggle clothing and made their journey to Godric's hollow, thanks to the helpful portkey network.

When they arrived it was a muggle neighborhood. Matching houses lined down a street.

They walked a block down and saw an empty patch between the houses, the grass looked dead and burned and there was rubble around it. "That's odd," Hermione said looked at the empty space. "This is obviously my parents' house, or was." Harry sighed.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but isn't odd that the muggles don't pay attention." Hermione moved closed now on the dead grass. "It's a huge empty space; the spell was taken off, obviously, because we can see it." Harry shook his head, "Actually, Hermione," Harry inclined his head at the woman passing by, she was strolling a carriage, "I think perhaps it's still invisible to muggles." Hermione nodded. "Yes, you might be right."

The woman continued on, not even looking at Harry or Hermione. Hermione was about to say something when a woman walked up behind them. She was in her thirties and had long black hair. She had perfectly shaped blue almond eyes and a very delicate looking face. Her hair was down to her waist and blue and red shined from the tips of it. She smiled at them and shook her head.Her figure was shown in a pair of muggle jeans and a button down blouse. "Hi, I'm Jade." She said extending her hand. Hermione looked at her oddly, "I'm Hermione Granger. " Jade laughed lightly, "I know." She took her hand back.

Jade shook her head again, "When I heard I was going to meet Hermione and Harry at Godric's hollow, I thought it very much differently. "Jade smiled at Harry as if she were looking at a baby photo of one of her children. "Hello, Harry." Harry just smiled at her in a fearful kind of way. "Right," Jade shook her head once more, "I have something for you two." She pulled a note out of her pocket. "It's from… It's from a good friend of mine." She laughed again.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jade, who are you and what is this all about?" Hermione asked.

Jade smiled wider, "I would have thought someone as clever as you Hermione would have realized it all by now." Hermione took the note and Jade waved at them, "I must be going." With a pop she was gone.

* * *


	2. Chapter2: Change of plans

**The next chapter, much sooner than I expetced to have it up.  
I'm glad you all liked the first.  
This is gonna be a lot of mystery. I hope you guys can figure out the clues.**

* * *

Hermione opened the note rather upset, "This is getting ridiculous, all of a sudden people jumping up with notes and time turners!"

_Dear, Harry_

_Everyone makes mistakes. Remember those words. You're smart, you'll make it through.  
We're almost there kid. Oh, and when you get there, do not, I repeat do not make friends with Adelina McIntire, you'll be torturing yourself. _

_Someone you'll always remember._

Hermione threw the note at Harry, "This makes no sense!" Harry examined the handwriting and smirked. "Kid," He said to himself. Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione, it does, just not yet, I have a theory but to make sure we have to go."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, this doesn't seem dangerous?" Harry looked at her very sternly, "Hermione, I've been in more danger in the last seventeen years. I doubt that any of these people can bring me down. So far I haven't gotten an untrustworthy feeling from them." Hermione laughed, "A boy pops up with the last time turner, a woman with a note talking about people we don't know, and you want to tell me you trust them!"

Harry nodded, "So far all they've done is help us." "Help us right into a trap!" "They've been very nice." "Mysterious. I don't trust these people who keep telling us to trust them!" "Why must logic always come into play with you?" "Why must impulse always come into play with you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Are we going or not Hermione?"

Hermione got red in the face and shouted, "Of course we're going! Do you think I'd let all these clues and stranger people fall into my lap and then NOT GO!" Harry smirked, "I knew you would."

Hermione pulled Harry next to her, retrieved the Time Turner from her pocket and placed it half around his neck and half around hers. Hermione calculated turns and figured about ten would do.

She turned the golden circle ten times and it began to spin on its own.

Just as it happened in their third year they watched time rewind. When twenty years passed they were in a petite little house. It was empty and fully furnished. Obviously it was the house before it got destroyed, and before James and Lily Potter were in it.

Harry wanted to examine it but Hermione insisted they leave and on their way out of the door Hermione noticed two letters etched on the door. "H.G" Hermione said looking at Harry. "What could that mean?" Harry shrugged, "Who knows?"

When they walked out it looked almost exactly the same, but there was a fresh smell in the air and a positive feeling surrounding them. "Hermione, how do you suppose we get the book from Hogwarts?" Hermione thought about it for a moment, "I'll need to have a word with Dumbledore."

Hermione and Harry apparated to the Three Broomsticks, and they would walk to Hogwarts. Hermione stopped and ask a chubby woman what today was, the woman replied, "the 31st." The woman smiled at Hermione. Hermione didn't ask what month it was, hoping it was August.

They walked the long winding road to Hogwarts, both of them still amazed at how new everything looked. When they got to the gates they were locked shut. Hermione did what she did best, figure something out. She sent red sparks up into the air. It felt like for ever in the sun, but it was about ten minutes when a familiar face appeared.

"And what may I ask do you want?" The woman asked, her moon shaped spectacles slightly sliding off her nose. Her hair not fully gray but a graying black. A few less wrinkles but the same authority appearance. "Hi, Professor McGonagall," Hermione waved, "I need to have a word with Dumbledore."

Minerva smiled, "Yes of course let me just show you to him." She threw her hands in the air, "Do you think I'm a fool girl?" Hermione shook her head, "Of course I don't think you are." Minerva snorted. "Right, let me explain. I'm Hermione and this is Harry and- I can't explain out in the open!"

Minerva eyed her, "come with me." She opened the gate and the two slipped in. Minerva took them into the castle and into her classroom. "What is it?"

"Well, we need to speak with Dumbledore because we're from the future; this is James and Lily Potter's son." Hermione pointed at Harry, "He'll be the boy who destroys Voldemort, but not permanently." Minerva twitched. "I'm nobody important," Hermione smiled, "now; we need a book from your library."

Minerva shook her head, "I'll tell the headmaster you're here."

Hermione and Harry took seats as Minerva left. "Hermione, I'm almost positive that we need to stay." Hermione looked at him, "Stay where?"

"Stay here," Harry looked around. "I can't explain it, but I know we have to stay here."

Hermione was about to shout "HARRY!-"Minerva opened the door and Dumbledore was behind her. "How may I help you two children?" Dumbledore took Minerva's seat and Hermione explained everything.

"Of course you may borrow this book," Dumbledore smiled at Harry. He looked younger, not a lot but younger. "So you're Lily and James' son?" Harry nodded. "I always knew those two were going to end up together."

"Professor Dumbledore, may we stay?" Harry asked. Hermione gasped at him. "For what, may I ask?" Harry shrugged, "It's a feeling, and you, in the future, told me, that this feeling meant something." "I did, did I?" "Yes." "Well, of course you can stay; I can't contradict myself, can I?" Hermione stood up, "Professor Dumbledore, thank you, but Harry and I can not stay! It could be dangerous!" Harry didn't look at Hermione.

"How would we explain ourselves?" Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I'll put your names on the sorting list, similar, Ms. Granger you may keep your full name, but Mr. Potter may not."

Hermione looked at Harry, "I still haven't agreed to stay!"

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, fine, go back then, I have to stay, I know I do!" Hermione shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous, you can't stay alone, Merlin knows you'll do something stupid."

"Thanks, Hermione." Hermione was about to speak when Dumbledore put a hand up to talk, she inclined her head indicating for him to speak. "Ms. Granger, I think if Mr. Potter wants to stay, if you two keep a low profile, I would have no problem arranging your plans for you to stay." Hermione bit her lip, "Harry, how long are you thinking of staying?" Harry shrugged, "The entire term, since it would be our last year."

Hermione shook her head, "You want to be here for nine months, and do you know how much damage we could cause?" Harry nodded, "We won't cause any."

Dumbledore spoke up, "Ms. Granger, I do believe him, and I myself have a feeling that you two should be here." Hermione sighed, "If you do anything, anything I can think could be life changing, we're leaving, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear," Harry smiled. Dumbledore nodded, "I'll talk to Minerva, just remember you're new last name Harry, its Poetry." Harry looked a little shocked, "Why Poetry?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "I don't know, I like it." Harry nodded. "You two are from beauxbatons." Harry and Hermione listened to the instructions, they would stay in the great hall tonight and be sorted tomorrow, they told Dumbledore they were previously in Gryffindor and Dumbledore would talk to the sorting hat.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, next post will be in a few days. PLEASE Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorted into mystery

Minerva provided them with pillows and blankets and conjured two mattresses.

Harry and Hermione pushed their beds closer together so they could talk. "Harry, can you please tell me why you think this is a good idea?" Hermione asked pulling her covers up. Harry sighed as he took his glasses off, "Hermione it's just a feeling." "Yes, I got that already. But you said that you had an understanding of all these ridiculous clues."

Harry covered his face with his blanket, "I'll tell you in the morning." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good night, Hermione," Said a muffled Harry. "Night, Harry."

/the next morning came and when it arrived Minerva was stand at the foot of their beds.  
She was holding two school bags and two trunks at either side of her. "Good morning, I have your school things all ready." Harry and Hermione yawned and ruffled their hair.

"You two need to shower and look presentable, the rest of the students will be here about seven hours." Harry and Hermione were allowed to use the prefect's bathroom.

Because there was only one shower they took turns, making their time to get ready three hours. With four hours to spare Harry and Hermione made their way to the library.

Madam Pince wasn't going to let them in since term hadn't started yet but Hermione persuaded her. They made their way to the restricted section and it took them some time but they found it. "Emerson's guide to dark magic," Hermione shook with excitement, "This is a signed copy!" Harry grabbed it, "Who cares, Hermione!"

Harry popped it open and scanned it. "I don't see anything about horcruxes!"

Hermione looked through the window, "Harry it's getting late, we'll come back and borrow it, Madam Pince would kill us if we took it now." Harry closed the book and put it back, following Hermione to the great hall, it was only ten minutes before the students arrived.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at the teacher table, Dumbldore and Minerva in their rightful positions. Harry and Hermione were standing where the first year line usually started. Hermione and Harry couldn't recognize any of the teacher's except Flitwick.

Ten minutes passed and the great hall was flooded with second years and seventh years all rushing to their house tables. The first year scooted up behind Hermione and Harry.  
"You're eleven?" A small boy asked Harry. Harry shook his head, "Umm, no, I'm a transfer." The boy nodded, "Okay!" He turned to the girl on his left and continued a conversation about sweets.

The sorting began with Harry. "Poetry, Harry." Called McGonagall, a murmur of laughter was heard as Harry walked to the stool. Seconds later Gryffindors cheered as Harry jumped down and walked to the table. Hermione walked up expecting to be setting beside Harry in moment when the familiar voice whispered, "Head master says you were in Gryffindor, want to have a go with Ravenclaw?" Hermione shook her head, "No, thank you." The hat cackled and Harry looked distressed at how long it was taking for Hermione's arrival. "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione sighed with relief and rushed over to Harry.

Hermione and Harry met many different people, all familiar. Far down the table was Lily Evans, glaring at James Potter. James sat across from her every few moments staring at her in admiration. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black was Across from James, Sirius chatting with a chubby boy Harry knew to be Peter and Remus conversing with Lily.

But in front of Harry were Alice and Frank Longbottom. Next to Hermione stood a man who looked identical to Dean Thomas, but called himself Mark Rivers. A blonde girl was sitting beside Harry, when he looked at her eyes it was Luna Lovegood, but her name was Ariel Tillsoon. The person Harry knew best was the greasy haired boy that walked past the Gryffindor table, sneering at James Potter. "Beat up any children today, Potter?"

Sirius looked at him, "Walk away Snape, or I'll fetch some shampoo." Snape glared and made his way back to his table.

By the way Lily and James was talking Harry knew they were in their seventh year, right before they got together. Hermione noticed Harry's interest at the end of the table and whispered, "You might want to take a picture, Harry."

Harry looked away, only to stare at the girl sitting beside Alice , she had hair that could have been mistaken for Ginny's, big blue eyes that were perfectly almond shaped. Her features are not the reason Harry was staring, but she was staring at him, as if she knew exactly who he was. Harry noticed that blue shined from the tips of her hair.

The girl turned to Alice and Alice began to giggle as she whispered back and forth. Alice then turned to Harry, "It's Harry, right?" Harry nodded. Alice smiled, "My friend, Adelina here, would like to snog you." Adelina threw her hand over Alice 's mouth before she could speak further.

"What my friend Alice was trying to say was, I'm Adelina and it's very nice to meet you." She smiled and her entire face lit up, Harry smiled back and they shook hands from across the table.

The name seemed familiar to Harry as he got to know her; it was when she said her last name that Harry remembers her. "McIntire, I'm daughter of Celia and Tom McIntire, might know them from the prophet, off fighting that ridiculous Voldymotty or something." Harry remembered the note that was now in his pocket. Harry shrugged, "I'm a muggle-born." Adelina nodded, "I know loads of muggle-borns, they're quiet knowledgeable." Harry looked at Hermione who was explaining what a television was to a first year. "So, Poetry, I bet you have a girlfriend back at that French school."

Harry looked at her; she could have been Ginny's twin if it weren't for her eyes and dyed tips. It made Harry's stomach turn inside out, remember how much he missed Ginny and how he wanted to go to the other side the table, stab Peter, return to the future and marry Ginny.

But Harry broke out of his thoughts when Adelina repeated the question. Harry turned to her, shook his head and looked away. Adelina at that moment understood that he meant more than just a simple no.

After everyone ate it was time to go to their dorms. Lily and James led the way along with Remus and a younger version of who Harry now knew as Jade. "This is Remus Lupin," Jade said to all the first years, "I'm Jade Gemz," She scowled, "Do not laugh at my name!" The first years hushed, "Your head boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter." Sirius stepped up to the landing where Jade was, "Soon to be known as Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Jade pushed him down as Remus and James laughed. "Black, I will burry you alive!" She shouted. Lily giggled at the shock on Sirius' face. Remus just bit his bottom lip. Lily and James stepped forward, "Gryffindor password is Minutes Moments," Lily said with a smile. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask James and me."


	4. Chapter 4: Questions I can't answer

**This is still a very serious chapter, haha, puns...  
Okay, well, the next chapter is going to be a bit more laugh. I want to not just bring in the mystery but the laughter from that time.  
I want to show EVERY aspect of each character, from Herione, to Harry and Sirius.  
This will be a very long story in my opinion, but the point s hopefully it will be a good one.  
**

_

* * *

Lily giggled at the shock on Sirius' face. Remus just bit his bottom lip. Lily and James stepped forward, "Gryffindor password is Minutes Moments," Lily said with a smile. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask James and me."_

Jade, Sirius, Remus and James both looked at her with great surprise. She looked at them all; with a glare she turned on her heel. They were led to their common room and once inside Jade and Remus got a hold of Hermione and Harry.

Jade held out a hand, "I'm Jade, this is Remus, so France, I always wanted to vacation in France ." Hermione and Harry shook hands with both of them. "I'm Harry, this is Hermione," Harry pointed to Hermione who just smiled.

The four of them got together on the couches of course they were joined by Sirius who inquired where Peter had gotten to. Remus informed him that Peter had gone with a rather tall girl wearing a Slytherein crest. "Lousy git, snogging a snake lover."

Sirius looked at Hermione, "Do I know you?" Hermione knew there was no way Sirius could so she replied; "Not unless you've been to France ."

Sirius shook his head with a grin, "I think you've been creeping up in my dreams, you're my savior." Hermione looked at Harry rather shocked, but Harry just smiled and waited for the punch line.

"You're supposed to save me from all those lonely nights in bed." Hermione blushed and shook her head, "and you are?" Sirius bowed, "Sirius Black, my lady."

Hermione smiled, "Well, Sirius, I think there are some fourth years staring at you over there who seem very interested." Sirius nodded and walked over, accepting defeat?

Remus and Jade looked at each other and said, "It's not over." Hermione and Harry just chuckled. Jade popped up with conversation on James and Lily, telling the twosome they were Hogwarts most adorable couple that hasn't happened yet. "Remus, did you hear Lily say James' name?" Remus nodded, "I was quite surprised."

Jade squeaked with excitement, "You don't think this is the beginning?"

Remus shrugged, "I'm not sure, Lily looked as if she could have regurgitated her breakfast." Jade laughed along with Hermione and Harry. Jade turned to Harry, "Lily loathes James, or so she says, I think it's from torturing Snape, but I know deep down she can't resist his perfect smile and his fit quidditch body." Remus made a small cough. Jade smiled, "But I myself prefer my Remus," She hugged him. "Who likes those buff guys anyway?" Remus smirked. Hermione nodded, Harry just grinned and said: "I play quidditch."

Jade and Remus looked at him, "What position?" Harry laughed they had said it in unison. "I play seeker, or did anyway." Jade jumped up with excitement, "Oh, Sirius and James will love you, and absolutely adore you!" Remus explained Jade's outburst. "Our seeker left this last year, went off to work for the Ministry, and James and Sirius are scrambling because everyone else is, well, rather horrible."

Hermione piped up, "Harry's terrible." Harry looked at her, "I am not!"

"Actually," Harry looked back at Remus, "I'm quite good, they say I play like my dad."

"Is your dad a big star?" Jade asked. "No," Hermione answered quickly.

"Well, I'm sure Sirius will love you!" Jade clapped. "Did someone say my beautiful name?" Sirius swooped down and took the seat next to Remus. "Yes, Harry here is a seeker!" "Well, actually-"Hermione was cut off. "He said he's quite good."

"So did Melting's, but he stank!" Sirius looked at Hermione; his eyes seemed to have frozen on her. Hermione felt odd they way he stared, Remus shook him. "Padfoot!"

Sirius blinked, "Sorry-"He stood up and walked away. "That was odd." Remus and Jade looked at each other, both in confusion, Jade was dramtically raising her eyebrows.

Remus shook his head and said, "No, no, just stay quiet Jade."

Hermione and Harry bid both of them good night, taking their ways to their seperate dorms. Not long after Hermione was accompanied by Jade who had several questions for her. "Are you dating Harry?"

Hermione shook her head as she changed into her pajamas, "No, of course not!" Jade smiled, "It's just you two seem so close."

"Well we are, from school." Jade nodded changing into her own pajamas.

"Well, good, because Sirius is on the hunt and I wouldn't want Harry getting hurt."

Hermione laughed as she climbed into bed, "Oh, I wouldn't take Sirius so- serious." Jade looked at her funny, "you don't know Black like I do, I've been with these boys for seven years, I know them like I know the back of my hand." Hermione shrugged, "I just don't think he's that serious- I hate those stupid puns." jade laughed. "I like you Granger, but you have to understand, Sirius is- no pun intened- serious."

Hermione laughed a little, "Well, I'll keep it in mind." Before she said goodnight she had one question. "Jade, who would you say you're really close with here?" Jade shrugged in the darkness, "Sirius, Remus of course, James, and Lily- I dislike Peter, you'll meet him. I don't talk to many of the girls here, just doesn't work with them, I mean I know them, I like them, I'm friendly, but no one gets me like the mrauders and Lily." She jumped into her bed. "Night, Granger."

Hermione closed her curtains and closed her eyes, wondering what Harry was doing. If she had known that Harry was wondering the same thing.

Harry had gone to his four-poster bed, dressed himself and was ambushed with questions by Sirius. "Poetry, I have to ask you a question." Harry nodded as Sirius stood at the foor of his bed. "You and Granger aren't dating are you?" "No, no, she's like a sister to me."

"Great, how can I get her to go out with me?" Harry opened his eyes wide. "I don't think she's intersted." "Ha, do you need your eyes checked? Look at me! Everyone is interested."

"Don't be so confident," It was a girl's voice that said it, Adelina McIntire walked in. "Adelina, you only say that because it never wored between us." "Because I never asked you out!" "And I take you like a sister!"

"Excuse me," Harry shouted getting their attention, which is when Sirius asked. "Why are you here Adelina?" "I have a message for, Poetry." Harry looked at her and she smiled, "It's from professor Dumbledore, something about lessons." Harry walked to her she handed him a note, "He wants to see you in his office, do you need me to walk you?"

Harry looked at her, he knew his way perfectly fine, he had no trouble getting there. With all his knowing he still nodded and walked out with her.

He wasn't sure if it was her similarity to Ginny, or just her spunk with Sirius but something made him walk with her. Even though the letter told him not to, he couldn't help but ignore it.

"So, Poetry..." She turned to look at Harry who tried to keep his eyes anywhere else but on her. "Are you-" Harry stopped right there. "I think I know my way from here, if you want you can go back." Adelina looked at him a little taken back, "Oh-yeah, okay, night then."

Harry had sent her back because he feared what that letter had meant, and wondered why she was a threat to him. Was it possible she would find out about him, that she would danger him or Hermione?

Harry made his way to Dumbldore's office, where McGonagall was waiting for him. "Hello, Mr. Po-Poetry." He waved at her. "Lemon drops." She said with a sigh. "These passwords are getting ridiculous." She smiled at Harry. They jumped onto the staircase as it flew up, finally arriving Harry stepped off and walked to the large door knocking on it. "Come in," was faintly heard from behind it. Harry pushed open the door to find Dumbledore and Severus Snape talking. "Oh, Mr. Poetry, thank you for coming. I think our time here is over Mr. Snape." Snape bowed his head and left.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry said taking Snape's seat. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about the future." Harry was nervous that Hermione was not around. "It's a delicate situation, professor, you know-" "I know know, Harry, but I need a few details that I am sure will only do good for the time ahead." Harry nodded.

"About your parents," Dumbledore noticed the blank expression on Harry's face. "I fear, Harry, that my predictions are true." Dumbledore stood up, "Do you know of the man who calls him Lord Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he's in the future."

Dumbledore grabbed a book from his personally library. "I've had suspicions…"

Dumbledore smiled. "I think I can trust to tell you a few things."

Harry nodded, "You have in the future." Dumbledore nodded, "Did I ever speak of Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, and hor-"Harry wondered if he should "- other things." "Mr. Potter, are your parents alive?"

Harry looked away, without even speaking Dumbledore knew. "I see." Dumbledore returned to his seat, "May I ask- what happened?"

Harry looked at him, "He kills my parents."

"Mr. Potter, in the future, is there an Order has the Ministry failed as I feel they will?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, the Order wa-is run by you and the Ministry is-"Dumbledore put a hand up.

"I think that will do Mr. Potter. I wanted to tell you a few things." Harry nodded.

"Here Mr. Potter, you must be very careful, for there are people already engaging in Tom's beliefs. Although I hate to this say, Slytherin is where your trust should not lie for the moment.

I have begun the order; right now it's only those who I trust. My question is whether or not I should involve those around _us._"

Harry considered it for a moment, "I think- there will be a time when you can look to those who've you taught to-er- go to?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, very well, thank you Mr. Poetry."

Harry stood up, "Good night professor."

Harry walked out and was greeted by McGonagall. "Straight to bed, Poetry!"

Harry nodded, "Yes, professor." He made his way back to the common room which was empty.

In his dorm everyone was asleep, Harry jumped into his bed. It was a moment to think for him.  
Finally a moment to think….

Harry's thoughts strayed from Dumbledore to Adelina, _why is she such a threat?_ He thought.

It was for a moment that Harry's thoughts were put upon who those notes were from.

He felt like they were from his father and mother, but something inside him told him that he was wrong. Hew knew deep down inside he lied Hermione; he had no clue what was happening.

_I was selfish, I shouldn't have stayed._ He thought to himself. Eventually Harry's eyes closed and he fell asleep, only to have dreams filled with mystery and notes, letters and Ginny.

* * *

****

Review, because EVERYONE who reviews can ask me one question.  
Nothing to big about the plot though.  
just ask in your review. 


	5. Chapter5: Every Head Girl Before you!

**The last few chapters have been very serious, and I like comedy, so I added alot here.  
I think you'll enjoy it. There will be another comedical chapter after this enough, then the track of mystery will begin again.  
Time Travel is what this revolves around. The Time Turner is a very important part of all of this.  
I want you guys to guess what the plot line is. **

* * *

The next morning Harry was awoken by three familiar faces, one of them was Hermione, and the other two were Sirius and Remus. "Harry wake up," Hermione said. "Yeah, Harry, hurry up!" Sirius said with a smile. Hermione ignored him, "Harry, we have classes and reading to do!"

Remus stepped forward as he was behind Sirius, "Perhaps, you should bribe him, and I've had to do so with James when we stood with him this summer." Sirius laughed, "I remember that like it was yesterday- Lilly-what-where-boom!" Sirius held onto Remus as he laughed harder. Remus explained, "James fell out of bed rather exasperated trying to find hit trousers."

Sirius nodded stilling laughing, Hermione got worried, "Sirius, you've turned blue." She hit him on the head so he would breath. Sirius took a deep breath and grinned, "So you're the rough type, eh?" Hermione blushed and turned to Harry, "Harry, please get up now." Harry stood up in his bed. "You'd think that since we have so much time I could get some rest."

"Coming from the boy who wanted all this time, to get everything done," Hermione half shouted.  
Harry jumped out of bed, "Happy Hermione?" She nodded rather angrily and stormed out.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and said "Ouch." Harry just grabbed his robes.  
"You know, if that was Jade she would have had me for it." Sirius nodded, "She would have had your tombstone planted right here." Sirius pointed at a spot beside his feet. Remus nodded with a chuckle.

"Well, Hermione and I aren't dating, we're just friends." Sirius grinned, "doesn't matter mate, girls are sensitive." Harry was fixing his tie. "I'm not worried, Hermione's not like every other girl, at least not with me." Sirius looked confused, Harry explained. "There's a boy- a friend of mine, she's really sensitive with him-"Remus put a hand up. "She fancies him then."

"How do you know so much about girls, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Because he is one, of course."

Harry turned to the door where the voice came from, it was James. He was leaning on the wall looking rather confident and cheeky. "Now, that isn't nice Prongs, I told you that with confidence." Remus whined. Sirius looked absolutely horrified and Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
"Remus, you never told me!" m  
"Because you'd have asked him out!"  
"I wouldn't have!"  
"Padfoot, you'll ask any girl out, even Remus."  
"Prongsie, how could you say that?"  
"This is odd, yet amusing."  
"Remus, you're odd!"  
"No. He's furry!'  
"Oh Merlin, James, Honestly."  
"Sirius started this!"  
"Yes, well you changed the subject!"  
"Listen, back on subject, Remus has secretly been a girl for the last seven years."  
"Seven years?"  
"I changed apparently at eleven?"  
"Merlin, when most boys like girls you turn into one!"  
"I know, my story is rather sad isn't it?"  
"No it's furry!" James said loudly like a super hero, he threw his fist into the air.

Harry had been bursting with laughed behind them. Sirius turned around, "Poetry has a crush on Remus!" Which is when Harry stopped laughing abruptly. "Do not," he said rather childishly.  
James shook his head, "do too!" Harry smiled at them, "Fine, I do!" Remus didn't looked surprised but instead said, "You're going to fit in perfectly." James and Sirius nodded exaggeratedly.

The four of them made their way to the common room which was occupied only by Adelina, Jade and a rather scary looking girl. She had long black hair, vibrant red streaks in it and her make up consisted of thick eyeliner and a dark lipstick red. She was though, never the less, attractive. "Ah, I see you've found Tiffany somewhere," James said patting her on the back, "Camping in graveyard's little sister?" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Stalked Evans lately?"

_Little sister_, thought Harry confused.

"As a matter of fact, just last night," James smiled brilliantly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "Well, Tiffany, please don't suck anyone's blood. I'll be at breakfast." Tiffany smiled at him and walked away. Adelina and Jade then verbally attacked him.

"James, was it really necessary to bother her about the way she dresses?" Jade was red.

"Yes, honestly, James," Adelina pushed him. "I swear one day she'll hex you into the next century." James shrugged, "Calm down, she doesn't take anything I say seriously."

"Yes she does!" Adelina said rather angrily. "She takes you like a big brother and all you do is keep insulting her!"  
"Well she shouldn't dress so oddly!"  
"She can dress how ever she likes James Potter!"  
"Adelina, I take her like a sister, do you think I'd want my little sister running around looking like the dead. And I've heard rumors about her and a Slytherin boy!"

Jade popped back in, "She's just friends with him."  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes, it does, he's a nice guy!"  
"Let's just call her back then." James was annoyed. "Tiffany Samantha Lang!"

Footsteps were heard and Tiffany appeared, "Yes, James?"

"How's your Slytherin boyfriend?"  
"He isn't my boyfriend, and Severus is just fine." She said through greeted teeth and marched off. James left in awe. "COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Those same heavy footsteps were heard, only Harry felt Remus and Sirius grabbed his arms and pull him out of the portrait hole. "C'mon, you don't wan't to stick around for the rest." Harry did want to but it would seem odd so her nodded at Sirius. "Do you think they'll have a screaming match again, Remus?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, I believe so, Tiffany is a bit headstrong-"Remus chuckled"-but so is James."

"If I didn't know better I'd think they were an old married couple."

Harry shrugged trying to seem nonchalant, "So what's the deal, are they related?"

Remus shook his head, "No, although you might think so. Tiffany lived three doors down from James, their families were very close, as were James and Tiffany." Sirius decided to take over, "But that changed in James' fourth year, he got preoccupied with Lily and us, and- what else Remus?"

"It wasn't just James, Tiffany found friends and started liking boys, and- they're like this now, they fight and argue and Tiffany dresses-" Sirius jumped in, "Like a reject!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "She's just-rebelling, I'm sure she hates that she and James aren't as close."

"Who cares- reject or not she's still hot!"  
"Sirius, really, we've known her for years!"  
"So, we knew Jade, didn't stop you from shagging her!"  
Remus shook his head, looking at Harry, "I didn't shag her, and Sirius just has a filthy mouth."  
"Sure, sure!"

Sirius squealed like a girl, "Remy, we should give Harry a guided tour."

Remus shrugged as if saying 'if we must.' Sirius nodded with a girlish excitement, "We'll show you around later this evening, when Remy here does his rounds."

Harry just nodded. The boys went to breakfast where Harry had somehow found a seat next to Lily. "Oh, hello there Harry, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" She asked politely with a beautiful smile that made Harry smile. "It's brilliant." She looked at Sirius who was next to Harry, "I see you've made acquaintance with the distressed youth of Hogwarts."

Sirius popped his head down the table to look at her, "I prefer gorgeous trouble makers."  
Jade and Remus were across from Lily and Harry, Jade who loved but hated Sirius just smirked. "Well, Black that will all change this year."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "The words of every head girl before you." Remus couldn't help but laugh. Jade pushed him playfully. "Well, Lily, it's kind of- well true, isn't it?"  
Lily looked at Jade, "Not every head girl, surely?"

Remus nodded, "Let's look through history for a moment, shall we?" Remus started counting on his finger. "Samantha, first year, Ellie, second year, Melody, third year, Ashley, fourth year, Kristy, fifth year, the lovely Lisa from sixth year and now you Lily; our seventh year head girl."

Lily stared at Remus' seven fingers. Sirius who couldn't help but smile at the look on Lily's face said, "Aren't you excited for this year?"

Lily shook her head and looked at Harry, "Please tell me you haven't chosen the 'marauders' as your permanent group of friends?"

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus who were both smiling, "Er-Yeah?"  
Lily groaned, "Remus, _please_ keep him out of trouble."

Sirius looked at Jade and asked, "So what was the end result?"

Jade shrugged, "I walked out half way through, and Adelina was in the middle of them."

Sirius smirked, "So which one of us was they screaming about they would kill."

Jade chuckled, "Apparently if James keeps this up she threatens to kill you and Remus."

Adelina who had just sat down added, "and then he'll kill Jade and I."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I can't imagine either of them harming any of us, or each other."

Lily interjected, "Why can't he just leave her alone?"

"It's not in his nature." Remus sighed, "You should know better than anyone, Lily."

When breakfast was over James caught up with them on their way to Potions.

"She's gone mad, telling me I'm a wanker." Sirius laughed, "You are though."

"She shouldn't be saying things like that!"

When the got to Potions Harry noticed the seating arrangements didn't go the way he had planned, Harry ended up with Lily and Adelina while James was with Sirius and Remus.  
Peter was seen with two Slytherin girls in the back. Jade was with a brunette girl who looked quiet familiar to Harry.

Slughorn walked in chatting with a grin, a he gave a certain nod to Lily and went to his desk. "Good morning class, did you all miss me?"

The class chimed, "Yes, professor." Though Harry heard his God Father snort a "You wish."

"Good," he said taking his seat, "I'm very excited to find new Slug Club members."

Murmur was heard through out the class, good and bad. "We'll start today's class with The Draught of Living Death." Harry who had been given so much help from the Prince had no problem with this.

When the class ended Harry had a perfectly clear liquid in his cauldron. Slughorn made his rounds with disappointed looks at some and a gracious smile as Severus. His face lit with pure excitement when he passed Lily, "Ah, Ms. Evans you've done it again, good job!" He clapped, "ten points to Gryffindor, wonderful job."

When he reached Harry's cauldron his eyes lit up, "Well, Mr. Poetry, I'm- extremely surprised, only some of my best students-" He had a small crack in his voice and Lily turned her head toward Harry- "have gotten it done this perfectly."

Harry just bit his lip, "Er- thanks."

"Ten points to Gryffindor- truly wonderful job." Slughorn went back to his desk keeping and eye on Harry, "Homework is a hundred word essay on the effects of the potion you just made- I advise that you do not take it." Few in the class chuckled, except for Lily who gave a brilliant smile. Everyone exited the class and made their ways to study hall.

Hermione and Harry made their way to the library. But on their way there they didn't expect company. "Hey, Granger," Sirius said catch them on their way there.

"Oh, Hi, Sirius," Hermione said timidly. Sirius put an arm around her, "So, where are we on our way to?" Before either of them could speak Lily had found her way to them as well. "Hello, Harry, how are you? Wonderful job in potions by the way- Slughorn was speechless!"

She glared at Sirius for a moment before smiling at Harry. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks."

Hermione finally spoke to Sirius, "We're going to library." Lily smiled, "Me too!"

Sirius looked at them a bit shocked looking, "We have a library?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, can you imagine them fitting one in this tiny castle?" Sirius shook his head. Lily thought was laughing, maybe too much. When she stopped laughing she looked at Harry seriously, "Have they told you what Hogsmeade weekends are?"

Harry shook his head, "No." Lily smiled, "Of course not, I left that to James."

She sighed, "Well, it's when we get a day out to go to Hogsmeade a small town."

"Yes, when is our next trip, Evans?" Sirius asked. Lily glared, "Actually it's next weekend, Black." She sneered. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, I can show you around?"

"I know my way around perfectly, why ask me?" Harry laughed at Sirius. "I was asking Harry, I'd rather ask the giant squid than you, Black!" Lily said it with such dislike in her voice that Harry almost jumped. Sirius nodded, "I've heard he is a good date, but really Evans, I don't think you're _his_ type."

For a split second Harry could have sworn he saw a smile crack on his mother's face, but it was gone when he blinked. "So, how about it," she looked at Harry, "Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded, "Alright."

Sirius tightened his grasp on Hermione, "How about us too?" Hermione considered it for a moment, "Well, I guess I could."

"Fantastic," Sirius clapped, "it's a date!" Sirius skipped off as Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Oh no, it's not a date!" Lily laughed, "too late, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her in horror, "but it isn't! It's just a get together, like you and Harry!"

Lily's eyes kind of saddened. "Yes, well, Black isn't as understanding as I."

She smiled at Harry rather oddly before stepping back, "Do you two need me to show you the rest of the way?" They shook their heads. "Right, well, I'll see you at dinner then." Lily walked the other way and Harry sensed something was wrong.

Hermione looked at him, "This is mad, you know that don't you?" Harry looked at her; they were at the library entrance. "Why is it?" Hermione pushed open the door, "Well, if you haven't noticed, Lily likes you!"

Harry shook his head, "no, she's just showing me around!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "You and Ron will never understand." Hermione explained to Harry what Lily meant.

Finally arriving at the right area in the library, "Here we are." Hermione picked up the book and opened it. Both of them scanned the book for an hour, "I don't see one thing about _them_." Hermione said rather disappointedly.

* * *

**  
Review and get a doggy treat! Okay fine, you get nothing, but a new chapter!  
The more reviews I get the faster I can get a chapter up, because it inspires me!  
So Review, have your friends review, JUST REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Master Plan

**_Next chapter in the saga._  
I can't wait till it's deep enough into the story and I can say that.  
Teehee.  
I promised you guys a chapter, so here it is.  
Some comedy included. **

* * *

"But this has to be _the_ book," Harry said kind of pleadingly. Hermione shook her head.

"Merlin, this was all for nothing!"

Harry looked at her, "No, it can't be." He paced for a moment, "Hermione, I mean think about it, a boy shows up with what has to be The Last Time Turner, then some we now know to be Jade shows up, giving us notes and things- and- it has to all fit, it has to!"

Harry looked at the ceiling, "Maybe, maybe we're meant to save my parents."

Hermione looked at him sadly; Harry looked down at her, "Harry-"She couldn't bare the look in his eyes. "-Maybe we are."

He smiled at her, "Thanks Hermione, even though I know the truth."

She nodded. "Let's get to dinner, I'm starved and I have to get a hold of Sirius and tell him it's not a date!" Harry laughed, "What do I do about my mu- my date?" Hermione giggled inside thinking about Harry dating his mother, "That's sick." She laughed.

Harry just rolled his eyes at her, "Oh really, I didn't know, thanks."

Hermione stopped laughing, "Listen, that can't happen for several reasons, one of them being 'it's just plane weird.'" Harry nodded. "I'm sure you'll ruin the date, just like fifth year."

"Must you remind me?"

Hermione nodded, "You did a terrible job!"

"It was your fault!" Harry said nudging her with a grin.

"Not really, I mean you and Ron just don't know how to talk to girls."

Harry stopped for a second, picturing Ron and Ginny at the wedding. "How do you think they're doing?" Hermione shrugged, "I really can't guess."

"Do you think they're okay, Hermione?" Harry asked picking up the book. "I know Ginny is pretty strong, and Ron-"Harry smirked as he put the book back in its place, "Ginny is there to protect him." Hermione laughed, "Honestly that is mean, and Ron can protect himself." Harry nodded.

Harry and Hermione left the library, Hermione inside dreading their time in the past, as Harry was ecstatic to have dinner with his father, his godfather and his mother.

When they arrived at the table, room was made for Harry in-between Remus and Sirius.

Hermione took her seat beside Lily, facing Sirius. James was sitting next to Lily but wasn't looking at her, or anyone, his eyes glued to his plate. Jade and Adelina were in a deep conversation, while Peter was discussing something with Tiffany.

Harry was asking Remus about how he and James knew each other; Hermione was intrigued by the story. "Well, to be honest, I didn't know any of them until my first year here." He chuckled, "Sirius and James didn't get along off the bat, just up until the end of our first year really." Sirius piped up, "Well, he knew I was a Black, which is cruel people really, ahh I love mum." Remus and Sirius grinned.

James hadn't looked up so Sirius poked him, "Hey, mate, we're telling our glorious story, care to help?" James shook his head and continued eating. Sirius and Remus eyed each other as if saying 'we'll ask him later.'

"So, how'd you three end up friends?"

"Us four," Peter squeaked. Harry eyed him, Harry knew he had yet to betray his parents, but it couldn't help him from hating Peter. "Peter can't forget him," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "It's not that James and I didn't get along, I'd wanted to be in Gryffindor since my first day on the train, I didn't appreciate my mum telling me I had to be in Slytherin." Remus smiled, "Do you remember the notes that you got from her?"

Sirius mimicked the sound of his mother's voice. "Sirius Black, how dare you betray us like that, I bet when they placed the hat on your head you were thinking of those stupid muggle girls from your school!" Peter and Remus laughed. "How I miss Cynthia, she was quite the looker."

Harry smiled thinking of Sirius at a muggle school. "So, the point is, we got along, he just never really trusted me, until our last day." Remus nodded, "Bellatrix, Sirius' darling cousin was humiliating Samuel Marks, a very nice young muggleborn boy."

"And I of course," Sirius put a hand to his heart, "Saved dear Samuel from Bella's hex."

Remus chuckled, "Levitating him into a tree wasn't really a save." Sirius looked shocked, "I levitated him to protect him!" Remus nodded with a laugh. "It was when Sirius dueled Bellatrix- and lost- that James truly trusted him."

Sirius pushed Remus slightly, "I wouldn't have lost if Samuel hadn't gone and fell out of that tree!" Laughter echoed from one side of the group to the other. "Beside the point," Remus smiled. "As for Peter, he's been tag- with us since the start." Harry had a burning question, "Why is that you seem to dislike your cousin- and er- family?"

Sirius shrugged, "There's a loony running around threatening all the muggleborn's or something, and he's recruiting, Bella has already joined, as has a few still here in school- known for fact." Peter twitched, "They're weird," he squeaked. Sirius nodded, "His name is Moldy something, he's killed a few muggles, some muggleborns, and it's been terrible."

Harry seen from the corner of his eyes Lily at Sirius, she seemed distraught for a second. "My mum and dad want me to join, Regulus the little suck up already has."

Sirius mimicked his mother's voice once more, "Sirius Black, why aren't you more like your brother, oh the honorable Regulus Arcturus Black."

Hermione and Harry both caught each other's eyes, the look on each face the same.

Hermione stood up, "Er- bathroom," she said as everyone looked at her questioningly.

Harry gave it a moment and followed her suit, "Er- bathroom, too."

As Harry scurried away he heard Peter say, "Maybe it was the turkey, I knew it smelled funny." He was pulled into an empty classroom by Hermione. "Harry-"Harry jumped up, "I know Hermione, its Regulus!" She nodded, "I think so, I mean it would all make sense right!"

"But what does this really mean? We're not in the future, we can't talk to Kreacher, we- Hermione, what-"He shook his head. "What, Harry?" He shook his head again. "Never mind," he shook his head for the third time. "Harry, I think we should get back."

"No." Harry said quickly. "We can't." Hermione looked at him pleadingly, "Harry, we've found something that could be so much help." Harry looked at her pleading eyes; he remembered how selfish he felt, how selfish he was being. "You're right."

She nodded, "Come along, we have to get back to dinner." They made their way back to the table. When they arrived back James was finally speak, but Harry noticed Lily had left, Tiffany had also gone missing. "James, mate, you can't be so gloomy." James shook his head, no one paid attention to Harry and Hermione. "I can't try anymore, I'm giving up." James shook his head. "Sirius, she hates me, not dislikes me, she hates me."

Remus spoke up, "James, she doesn't hate you- a lot. Why don't you just do I as I told you to, why you don't just try." James looked at him hysterically, "I've been trying!"

Remus shook his head, "How? You call what you've been doing trying? Oh well try again, James, stop sobbing, either you do as I said, or give up, don't blame Lily."

Jade popped in, "It's not entirely James' fault. Lily is stubborn." Remus nodded in agreement, "But she's complaining about how he's immature, show her different, then ask her what to complain about." Sirius was just snoring.

When Remus poked him, his eyes popped open, though he had been acting. "ah-we-er, oh are you done giving him bad advice?" Jade scowled, "Bad advice, Sirius you told him to corner her with love potion!" Sirius nodded, "Good advice, but I've got better."

James looked at him, with a look, a look that Harry understood that Sirius was who-in a way, James looked up to, believed and understood better than the rest. "Well tell me then?" Sirius sighed, "Make her jealous." Jade laughed, "Oh that'll work."

James looked around for a second, "With whom?" Jade and Remus ranted against it. "James, you can't be serious!" Sirius sighed, "How many times must we go through this, of course he's not I am!" Adelina who had been quiet interjected, "That joke is so old it makes your mother look young." Everyone at the table laughed, even Harry and Hermione.

"Back to the plan-"

"Oh great now it's an official plan!"

"-Yes, it is, shut up Jade! Back to the plan, we just need to find one girl, you'll get together with her, fall in love-"

"Sirius, you want to hurt some poor girl."

"Ah- I did last week?"

"Sirius, you heartless-"

"Jade, when I want to be insulted, I'll go to the Ravenclaw table and ask ex-girlfriend if it bothered her when she found me with her best friend, okay."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"So, fine, to make Jade happy we'll let the girl in on the plan, so she'll have to be a friend. We'll show how mature you are, to make Remus happy, and we'll show how wonderful it is to be in love with James Potter."

James smiled, "I like it."

"Knew you would, Prongs."

Jade, Remus and Adelina all looked extremely stressed. "Oh fine you big babies!" Sirius looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, do you have a better idea?" Hermione bit her lip, "Well, I agree with Remus." Sirius sighed, "I've lost you to the smart side, what a shame. What about you Poetry?"

Harry thought for a moment, Sirius' plan didn't sound foolproof but either did Remus'.  
From what Harry remembered hearing that James had matured, but he always felt there was more to the story. "I like Sirius' plan."

Sirius put his hand up for a high-five, "Poetry, a true marauder!" Harry slapped Sirius' hand and laughed. "So, majority rules, Peter, what do you think?"

Peter squeaked, "Sirius' plan sounds more exciting." Sirius put a thumb up to Peter, "Well, looks like I win!" Sirius stood up, "I'm off to finalize the plans." He ran off out of the hall. Jade looked at Remus, "Who do you think the girl will be?"

Remus shrugged, "It can't be you, or Adelina. Lily knows we take Adelina like a sister, if not just one of the marauders. I'm not sure." Adelina coughed, an unmistakable cough, because she had coughed a name. "What was that Adelina?" Jade was grinning. "Kermione." She coughed again. Jade smiled at Hermione, "I think she means you."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh no, no, not me." Adelina nodded, "You're new, quite new, so Lily doesn't really know you, meaning we can mold you."

Hermione looked at her shocked, "Mold me…. into what a candle?" They laughed.

"No, Hermione, into the perfect girl for James."

Harry looked at them, "No, that won't work, I'm sure you can find someone else."

Jade shook her head, "No, I think Hermione is it. It's settled, James what do you think?" James looked at Hermione, "Well, if she doesn't mind, I'm very much okay with the idea." He winked at her.

Remus was the voice of reason, to Hermione, "I don't fancy the idea anymore than you do, Hermione, but you would be suitable for this. I think, being the most reasonable people at this table, we can trust each other."

Hermione pleaded for help from Jade, "Jade this is wrong, you can't trick Lily into liking James, don't you think? Be responsible, be sensible! " Remus, Jade, James and Adelina laughed.

"Jade's been in on more pranks than Peter!" James laughed harder.

Remus nodded, "She does fight with Sirius quite a lot, which I think is why you she is sensible, but she and Sirius always have the same beginning of term fight." Jade smiled, "It's been a tradition since I became a prefect, before that I use to help him."

"Wait-so-er, you're-"Hermione couldn't finish. Hermione looked at Remus, "But you made it seem like she was-"Hermione just stared, Harry hadn't said anything. Remus nodded, "She is scary, just not in an authority way."

"So does this mean you'll do it, Hermione?" Hermione nodded at Adelina, without thinking. "I s'pose so." She got up and walked it off. Making her way to the common room where she found Sirius planning the master plan. "Looks like I'm your girl."

He looked up at her with a grin.

"No! No, I mean for the plan."

Sirius nodded, "I figured that. What'd you think I thought?" He smiled.

Hermione sat opposite him, "Never mind."

Not soon after Jade walked in, followed by Remus, followed by Tiffany, and followed by Peter. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked looking at them as they each took a seat in the common room. Tiffany comfortably next to Sirius, Jade and Remus cuddled on the sofa, and Peter on the heart rug. 

"He and Adelina had walked of, talking about something." Jade shrugged, "Looked serious." Sirius opened his mouth but Tiffany put a hand to it. "Please, it's truly old, Siri." Sirius grinned at her, "Siri?" She nodded with a smile, "It's a nickname." 

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus intervened. "Sirius, put it back into deep storage, because the content in which you are about to say is inappropriate." Sirius nodded, "He's right." Tiffany laughed at him. She grabbed her wand and waved it across her face, removing the make up. 

Hermione admired Tiffany's natural beauty, even with out make up she was stunning. 

She then moved her wand to her long black hair and the red streaks vanished. "Much better," she smiled at Hermione who had been staring at her. "Lang, ever think of just dressing normal?" Tiffany glared, "Shut up!" Sirius stood up and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Jade leaned over to Hermione, "Tiffany fancies Sirius, he's such a heartbreak that James would never let it happen." Hermione nodded. 

"One day… one day…" she sighed. "I'll see you guys in the morning." She said standing up and going to her dorm. Jade sighed, "I wish she could pluck up the nerve to ask him out already." 

Peter squeaked, "He'd just dump her in a month!" 

Jade shook her head, "He wouldn't do that to Tiffany, not her." 

Remus nodded, "She'd be treated differently, but Sirius doesn't keep relationships." 

Jade shook her head, "Remus, be quiet, what do you know!" Remus looked a bit hurt at the statement, Hermione shrugged at him and he smiled. "I'll have Sirius and Tiffany sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G by the end of this year!" 

Hermione giggled, "Nice use of words." Jade nodded, with a smile, "You're muggleborn right?" Hermione nodded. "Me too, well, my mum is a muggle and my dad is a wizard." 

Remus yawned, "Well, you two ladies have a lot in common." He stood up stretching, "I'll be in bed." He kissed Jade on the cheek and Hermione felt herself burst for a moment. Remus waved good night to Hermione and walked up the stairs. 

Jade sat next to Hermione. "You really love him?" Hermione asked smiling. 

Jade shrugged, "No one in the world like Remus J. Lupin, but it's complicated." 

Hermione questioned her, "How so?" 

Jade sighed, "It's a long story, and it goes all the way back to my fourth year actually." 

Jade made her self comfortable, "I love Remus, how can you not, he's perfect. I originally was with Sirius, well only for a month, I didn't mind, Sirius and I _was_ quite the same. We didn't like one relationship for long. About four months later I ended up with Remus and my streak broke. I love these boys, they're like my family. Minus the fact that I had gone out with Sirius, there aren't any feelings there- but what's holding me back with Remus is he's always so secretive, he's hiding something." 

Hermione laughed, "But Remus is- as you said- perfect." Jade nodded, "I've heard rumor that once we're out of here he wants to purpose." Hermione's eyes opened wide. 

It made Hermione wonder what changed in the future and why Remus wasn't with Jade. 

"If he does, will you accept?" 

Jade bit her lip, "The question I keep asking myself." She laughed lightly, "He's so mysterious, I mean I know every detail, down to his favorite book, but he's hiding something and if I don't find out soon enough- I just can't have a relationship like that. 

It's the reason my mum and dad don't get along, he had a secret and didn't tell her. 

She resents him for it still." 

Hermione looked at her, full of sympathy for Remus, who was hiding his furry problem. 

"Well, I think that one day you'll find out." Jade nodded, "I'm sure I will, even if I have to torture it out of him." She laughed. 

Hermione looked around; she had a burning question, which she knew she shouldn't ask. 

"Jade-er- how much do you know about Sirius?" Jade laughed, "almost everything, call me the James of the female world, why do you ask?" 

The words came out of Hermione's mouth like vomit, "Does Sirius fancy Tiffany?" 

Jade nodded, "Well, Sirius will fancy anything with a skirt and a pretty face. I think Sirius and Tiffany has a close bond though, Sirius lived with them, up until this year, he'd ran away form his parents; they're big Moldy Wart believer's. I think he, deep down inside, takes her like a sister, just as James does, though with the chance would probably snog her, Merlin's doesn't that sound terrible. Why do you ask?" 

Hermione shook her head, "Just curious." Jade laughed, "Don't worry Granger, he does fancy you. Sirius was never a one fancy kind of guy." Hermione shook her head, "Oh I don't-"Jade stopped her. 

"Yes, I'm sure you don't. Just so you know, because I'm sure Sirius comes off as the worst type, he has never cheated on one of his girlfriends." Hermione looked surprised. 

"Yep, he's never gone out with two girls at once, well at least not with out both of them knowing, once he went on a double date, meaning he was with two girls at once, but don't let him fool you, he has a heart." 

Hermione yawned and Jade nodded, "I've said too much, I've bored you to sleep." Both of the girls laughed. "No, I'm just very tired." Jade nodded, "Well being prefect I must go look for our missing friends. Remus was suppose to patrol with me tonight, lazy little git." 

Hermione chuckled, "If you want, I'll go wake him, telling him how angry you are, exaggeration should wake him." Jade laughed and nodded, "Oh that would be wonderful of you." Hermione stood up and stretched before making her way up to the dormitory. 

She opened the door and looked around. She found Remus very quickly, from his obvious clean bed area; s book on his side table, trunk closed and neat, and his just worn robes neatly folded on top. Hermione moved over to his bed, pulling back the curtains, only to reveal an awaken Remus. His eyes wide open and staring at her, a huge smile on his face, he whispered, "Sirius' bed is two down from mine, on the left." Hermione shook her head, an odd feeling in her stomach as she looked down at Remus, "I didn't come for Sirius." 

Remus' mouthed twitched as he asked her, "How can I help you?" 

Hermione smiled and bent down, "Jade is really angry, you were meant to patrol tonight." 

Remus nodded, with a look of disappointment, which Hermione expected from not being able sleep. " 

Yes, of course," He yawned and jumped out of bed. "Down stairs, I presume?" 

Hermione nodded. "Do you want to stay and bother Sirius, or come with me?" 

Hermione looked at him with a smile that meant she would rather go with him, Remus nodded. 

Remus tugged at her sweater indicating they should leave and they walked down the stairs to the common room where Jade was pacing. "Is everything okay?" Jade looked at Hermione and shook her head, "I don't know, James, he hasn't come up!" 

Remus shook his head, "Probably by the lake, weeping over Lily?" Remus yawned. 

Jade sighed, "Well let's go look." Jade looked at Hermione oddly, "Would you like to come with us?" 

"Isn't it wrong, shouldn't it only prefects patrol?" Jade laughed, "Is that a no?" Hermione shrugged, "it's a yes." 

Jade seemed frustrated at how much Hermione followed the rules, "You remind me of Remus, he's just like you, I don't even know how he's a marauder." 

The three made their way down the stairs and into the entrance hall. Walking out of the great hall they found James. "James, you do know you have to go to the kitchens after dark." James nodded at Jade, "Just wanted to have some alone time." Jade looked odd, as if she hadn't expected to hear that. 

James sighed, "I'll see you two tomorrow." Remus stopped him, "Do you know where Addy is?" 

James nodded, "Yeah, she's with Poetry, by the lake." He nodded one more time and walked off. 

Hermione was very upset that Harry spent so much time with someone from the past, and she knew that Adelina was the girl from the note, so why was Harry with her. 

Once close enough, it wasn't very hard to see Harry with Adelina by the lake. 

Not far from each other and laughing. Jade smiled, "Looks like love is in the air, eh?" Remus nodded, "That's our girl." 

Jade laughed and looked at Hermione, "Adelina usually- let's just say she's taking it quite slow." 

Thank goodness for the shrubbery for them to hide behind. They pushed closer, though the conversation was loud, Hermione stepped on a something that made a cracking noise. Jade, Remus and Harry had not turned their head, but Adelina snapped her head in Hermione's direction. "Who's there?" 

Harry looked at her confused. "Just me, Addy," Jade walked out with her hands up. 

Adelina waited, "I knew that, Remus come out, Ganger too!" Remus walked out smiling. "Only you." Adelina rolled her eyes, "Yes well, _it_'s wonderful isn't it?" Remus smirked, "Rather have yours than mine." 

Harry seemed confused. Hermione walked out looking rather embarrassed. 

Adelina sighed, "Who else is with you?" Remus shook his head, "This is it." 

Adelina put her head up, taking in the night's air. "Don't lie." She said looking back at him. 

Jade looked at her suspicious, "We're not." Adelina got up, grabbing Harry's hand to get up. 

"Come on, back to the castle." She said frightened. Everyone followed her, once back she grabbed Remus and took him to a corner whispering. 

Harry, Hermione and Jade were all confused. Jade looked at Hermione, "See he always has secrets." 

When Remus and Adelina returned Remus hurried them upstairs, saying it was late. 

Hermione didn't bother talking to Harry, she just returned to her dorm and her bed. 

* * *

**  
The end of the next chapter, wooohoo.  
What'd ya think?  
Tell me if you enjoyed it. If you've figured anything out yet.**


	7. Chapter 7: A little Mystery

* * *

Adelina came from behind him. "What's wrong?" Harry shook his head, "Nothing." 

Adelina sighed, "Secrets, secrets and more secrets. I want to get to know the real Harry Poetry." 

Harry laughed at how ironic it was that he wasn't Harry Poetry, but Harry James Potter. 

"Not much to know," He said as they walked. Adelina nodded, "Really… Let's start off slow." 

Harry nodded. "What's your middle name?" Harry thought for a second, "Collin." 

Adelina bit her lip trying not to laugh, "Wow, your parents just hit you hard, didn't they?" 

Harry nodded. "What's you middle name?" 

Adelina looked around, "Fine I beat you! My middle name is magenta." Harry smiled, "Like the color?" Adelina nodded, "Yep." Harry nodded, "Yeah, you do beat me!" Adelina pushed him. 

"Any siblings?" Harry shook his head, "Nope. What about you?" Adelina nodded, "Two, Matt, he's seven, and Jessica, she's thirteen." Harry questioned. "Yes, she does go here, she's in Ravenclaw though, we barely talk." They kept walking, now with out a destination. 

"Parents still together?" Adelina asked. Harry shook his head. He then realized that he shouldn't have. "My dad is dead; my mum doesn't really want anything to do with me." Harry's heart dropped. "Why?" Adelina smiled, "Reasons." 

"Because you're a witch?..." 

Adelina shrugged, "Maybe." 

They continued walking and talking. They found themselves outside by the lake, while the sun began to set. Adelina curled up into a ball as they laughed about random things. 

"So, tell me about _the_ girl." Adelina said acting like it didn't matter. Harry sighed, "It's complicated." Adelina smiled, "Isn't always?" Harry nodded. "Let's play ten questions." 

Harry nodded. "Do you love her?" Harry nodded, "I'm pretty sure I do. I think." 

Adelina laughed, "There should never be an 'I think' when you're asked that question." She thought for a second, "Have you ever cheated on her?" Harry shook his head. "Two down. Are you still with her?" Harry shook his head. "Oh, it's one of those…" She sighed. "Was she your first?" Harry looked scandalous. "NO! I mean your first girlfriend." Harry shook his head, "No, but, she was my first important one." Adelina nodded, "How many was that?... Three! Do you miss her?" Harry nodded. "Do you wish she was here instead of me?" 

Harry looked at her, would he rather be here with Ginny right now… "I don't know." 

Adelina smiled, "I'll take that as a no. I'm done." Harry straightened himself up. "So, who was your last boyfriend?" Adelina laughed a bit, "Well, Remus, but that wasn't really a boyfriend, just needed a date to my cousin's wedding." Harry smiled, "Who was your last real boyfriend?" 

Adelina sighed, "Don't have one." Harry was surprised. "I don't believe in getting serious, because someone, mainly me, always gets hurt." She sighed. "Who would you rather have here right now?" Adelina smiled wide, her face full of light. "No one…" 

It was officially dark and both of them had skipped to stories about their friends. Adelina told Harry about how Sirius and James had tried to make a muggle talent show after taking on Muggle studies lesson. Harry told Adelina about Ron's undying love for Hermione, but how proud and stupid they both were. 

Adelina took a deep breath, "We have company." Harry looked at her. "Yes, Jade, Remus, your friend Hermione and- I don't know actually." Harry looked around, "I don't see them. She didn't look away, "They're not close enough, they're on their way though." She smiled, "I'm- er- psychic?" Harry nodded, "Nice." 

A few moments went by when Adelina turn quickly. . "Who's there?" 

Harry looked at her confused. "Just me, Addy," Jade walked out with her hands up. 

Adelina waited, "I knew that, Remus come out, Ganger too!" Remus walked out smiling. "Only you." Adelina rolled her eyes, "Yes well, _it_'s wonderful isn't it?" Remus smirked, "Rather have yours than mine." 

Harry seemed confused. Hermione walked out looking rather embarrassed. 

Adelina sighed, "Who else is with you?" Remus shook his head, "This is it." 

Adelina put her head up, taking in the night's air. "Don't lie." She said looking back at him. 

Jade looked at her suspicious, "We're not." Adelina got up, grabbing Harry's hand to get up. 

"Come on, back to the castle." She said frightened. Everyone followed her, once back she grabbed Remus and took him to a corner whispering. Harry, Hermione and Jade were all confused. Harry couldn't help but stare at her as she spoke with Remus, her hair, her face, her smile… 

Once back into the dorm Remus questioned Harry, quite friendly though. 

"You and Adelina looked cozy." Remus said putting wand on his bed side table. 

"She's a very nice girl." Remus nodded, "Yes, she is. But Adelina is- quite different from most girls." Harry looked at him, "How so?" 

"She's special." 

"The _psychic_ thing," Harry whispered. 

Remus looked confused then just nodded, "Er- yes that." He smiled to himself. 

Harry nodded, "I heard you two dated?" 

Remus nodded with a laugh. "Only for about two days. She needed a date to a wedding." Remus sighed, "But that was a long time ago." Harry looked confused, "Say Remus, do you love Jade?" Harry wasn't sure how this question had come to him. 

"Very much," Remus smiled. "There are a lot of secrets in Hogwarts Harry, and Jade thinks I know all of them." He laughed, "I plan to marry her, but you know Harry," He shook his head, "There's some thing you can't tell anyone." 

Harry realized that Remus had just made no sense, but was talking about his being a werewolf. "So, do you fancy Adelina?" 

Harry smiled, "No, I don't think I do." 

James' head popped out from his bed. "Another victim!" 

Remus chuckled, "Go to bed Prongs!" 

Harry stared at the place where James' head had been, "Victim?" 

Remus nodded, "Adelina's known to be quite the heart breaker." 

"Can't blame her, she's smoldering!" It was Peter who squeaked this out. 

He then returned to his four-poster. Remus whispered, "Adelina can't stand Peter, she doesn't like him much- yet he has the biggest fancy for her." 

Harry chuckled, though he didn't like Peter either. Of course he wouldn't, Peter is the reason they're dead. Harry sighed, "Yes, well he seems- annoying." 

Remus nodded, "He is, or can be. But we've all been together so long; we'd never give one of the others up." Harry cringed inside, Peter had done just that. 

"Listen, just be careful, if she hurts you, you'll be hurt, but if you hurt her…" 

Sirius and James poked out their heads, "We'll strangle you alive like muggle psychos, and they'll never know who did it." 

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Though only one person in the world has ever hurt her. It's just a safety measure. We're like her brother's." 

James nodded, "That reminds me, did anyone see Tiffany?" 

Sirius gulped salvia and ducked his head in, making James eye him suspiciously. 

"Right, well good night then." Remus jumped into his bed as did Harry.

* * *

** Ta Da!**

**How'd ya like it?**

**Tell me how ya enjoyed it in a REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter : Passing Notes

**Here is the long awaited chapter!  
More comedy.  
But soon, in a SOON chapter.  
Things shall be shown... I dunno. READ and REVIEW!**

**Love and Live.**

* * *

"Right, well good night then." Remus jumped into his bed as did Harry.

Sirius poked his head back out, "James you don't even sleep here, that's Marks bed now!"

James poked his head out, "Lily kicked me out…"

Harry chuckled.

"I wonder how Mark is going to feel," Remus said curiously.

"Maybe you should let him go sleep with Lily."

"NEVER!"

"You and Mark are going to share a bed…"

"No Remus, you and Mark are going to share a bed!"

Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

A feeling in his stomach told Harry that a lot of things were about to happen, he couldn't leave, because he had to make a difference, he had to change things, didn't he?

The next morning when they woke, Harry felt something cold in his hands, when he looked at them it seemed to be full of green goo; he wiped on his bed and made a disgusted face.

"You have to be kidding me!" Sirius' voice rang.

Harry saw his godfather looking in amazement. "You didn't even cringe!"

He shrugged. "What was it?"

Remus chuckled, "Troll bogies; don't ask how they got a hold of them."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I've touched troll bogies before."

Sirius eyed him, "I don't trust someone who doesn't cringe from troll goo."

Remus rolled his eyes, "That's a lie; he probably admires you right now."

"Oh alright, I do."

Harry laughed again. He got up and dressed himself, still very aware of what he had to tell Hermione at breakfast.

He took his seat in between Sirius and Adelina, Adelina was looking at her plate the entire time while Sirius stuffed his mouth. Jade and Hermione were the only two missing, Remus, James, Lily and Peter were all there. It was only in a matter of minutes that Jade appeared with Hermione at her heel.

Hermione seemed to be hiding her face. Jade leaned in to the group, avoiding Lily, "Mission: soul mates, in action." When Jade moved Harry was shocked. Hermione looked amazing, just like in fourth year. Though she didn't have a gown on Jade had elegantly put her hair in a clip, letting strands fall from the back and on the sides of her face. She smiled with a girly laugh, "This feels weird."Harry noticed the look on his father's face, as if he had been slapped with a hot iron rod.James stood up and walked over to Hermione, Lily just staring. "Wow, Granger."Hermione giggled, and Harry smiled. Hermione was letting loose and he knew he would get her to understand. James pushed Remus aside to make room for him and Hermione.Harry noticed the look on both Sirius and Remus' faces. He didn't like them…

James was staring, like a lost puppy. Hermione leaned in, "James, you're over-acting."

James shook his head blinking, "Oh-right, sorry."

Hermione looked at Remus, whose eyes were glued to her; _maybe he's looking at Jade._

Sirius was openly staring, with his mouth half open. "You're going to catch flies Black."

Lily had said this, standing up, shutting Sirius' mouth and walking off.

Jade smiled, "Initiation: passed."

James hadn't taken his eyes of Hermione, who said, "James, she's gone."

He shook his head in the same unaware way and said, "Right, just making sure."

When breakfast continued there was an odd type of silence from Sirius and James.

Remus was almost quite normal, though silent at some points.

It seemed odd to Hermione, how- it almost was as if- every boy from every table was staring at her, even Snape. _What did Jade do…?_

When breakfast was over, it was as if Hermione was a movie star.

At least a dozen boys had walked up to her at some point or another on her way to her first class. Hermione was walking side-by-side with James and Jade when a tall, quite handsome Ravenclaw boy walked up. "Hi, you're Hermione right?"Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's me.""Yes, you, and how cute you are too!"Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

Jade smirked, "I don't want to be late." Jade walked off.

"I'm-"

James put a hand up, "Give it up, McGregory."The boy rolled his eyes, "I'm Kevin by the way. Kevin McGregory, though you probably know that by now." He gave James a dirty look.

"Hi, Kevin," Hermione began, but James pulled at Hermione's sweater. "Hermione, we'll be late."

"Oh- I'll see you later then, bye Kevin."

Kevin waved at Hermione and James groaned, "Hermione, you don't honestly fancy that toe rag, do you?"

Hermione laughed, "James, I just met him, how can I fancy him?"

James sighed, "Good, Kevin is a total a-" Hermione put a hand up, "Spare me."

They finished the walk and to Hermione's surprise she ended up sitting with James.James, Hermione, and Remus were at one desk. Hermione turned her head to her left to see Lily, Harry and Jade. On her right was Adelina, Sirius and a rather hyper looking girl.

Around she also saw Snape, and a few familiar faces she couldn't point out. When the professor walked into the class Hermione mentally laughed. He was wearing a vivid blue vest beneath his robes.

He was short, chubby and had a button nose. His paper white skin and bursting blue eyes didn't help his appearance. He seemed in a daze for a moment, and then snapped back.

"Good morning, class. Today we'll be examining the art of… err… "He looked inside a bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Today…. Yada yada…. Oh, yes, Unicorns!"

James leaned over, "Greenfire, isn't our usual teacher, he must be filling in. Quite the push-over he is."

Hermione smiled, "James, you torture this poor old man, don't you?"

James shrugged, "I use to… Sirius still does!"

Hermione looked at him oddly, the way he had said it.. "To those who don't know me, and to those who do," he eyed James. "My name is Professor Alexander Greenfire."

He straightened his robes. "I'd appreciate it if all students would take History of Magic serious this year!"He eyed Sirius. "Though some of you are doing a wonderful job," he looked at Lily and Remus. "Some of you are sloppy." Peter and Adelina shrugged at each other.

"Now, please turn to page four hundred and eight of your books."

Pages were heard flapping as the students rushed to find their page. When Hermione found her page it was titled 'pure, untouched magic.'

There was a picture of a unicorn under the full moon's light. Beneath the picture is said: _'Unicorn's are the only pure magic out there. You can never steal its magic, you can only kill it. This is a task for those who have no soul… and heart.'_

Hermione sighed. She looked at Harry who was nodding at his book. She smiled. A plain white piece of parchment appeared in front of Hermione. She examined it and then words began to appear.

**JP**-Just kill me now why don't you Greenfire?

**SB**-It'd be too simple.

**LE**-Stop sending me these stupid notes you three!

**PP**-Lily, stop being so mean!

**SB**-Yeah!

**JP**-Yep…

Hermione hadn't seen things like this. She smiled; James was kind of nodding his head at her. He leaned in, "Just write and it'll appear to all of us," he whispered.

**LE**-So, who else is connected to this stupid thing,

**HG**-Me.**HP**-Me too.**RL**- I'm here too.

**JG**-Don't forget me!

**LE**-Where is Adelina?

**SB**-staring at my bottom!

**AM**-I was not! **LE**-So, what was the point of the notes?

**SB-**Evans, will you go out with me?

**JP**-…..**LE**-…..

**SB**- Oh fine be that way you silly woman. **LE**- I'm not silly Sirius, you are.**JP**- That's true….

Lily turned her head and looked at him, and for a second Hermione swore she saw a smile, though it turned into a glare. James began making eyes at Hermione, and she understood perfectly.

**HG**- James this is quite the interesting piece of magic.

**JP**-This? Nah, Sirius and I have some stuff that'll blow you off the astronomy tower.**HG**-… James, what about if you and I go to the astronomy tower together? **JP**-…. Of course! I'd been wondering when you'd ask! But how about Hogsmeade instead?**JG**-Hooray for them!**RL**-Yes, yes.**SB**-Yeah... what everHP- Wonderful.**SB**-ha-ha, James, isn't it odd how Harry and your name look so similar. **JP**-Well, it automatically shows your first and last initial; Harry Poetry.

**SB**-Yes, but I feel like its Harry Potter, that'd be weird… Hermione looked at Harry, _I finally understand Dumbledore now._**SB** -So… Lily, want to go out now?**LE**- No.**SB**- …Just was checking.

**RL**-I'm getting terrible grades in this class, I have to pay attention.**SB**-You're doing fine.Hermione watched as Remus tore the note in half and the conversation disappeared.

**LE**-Me as well. Bye now.Lily followed Remus' suit. Not long after Adelina and Jade did the same. Peter followed Sirius, leaving just Hermione and James.

Hermione tore her note as well. Not long after James did the same. When class was over James offered to walk Hermione to her next class. "We're going to the same class!"James grinned, "Exactly my point."

Hermione nodded, "Let's make this look good then." She smiled and nudged James a bit as they walked. They continued with a _real_ conversation that brought interest to everyone around. "James, you must be joking, you have no idea what a muggle television is?"

James nodded at Hermione's laughter, "Both my parents are pureblood, I've no idea what a teleyphone is either!" Hermione smiled, "Well, I'll just have to be the one to show you, won't I?"

James nodded, "Yes, I s'pose you will be." His eyes had this look that Hermione recognized. She ignored the stare and took in her surroundings. Hermione deep down inside wondered what was happening in the future, if anything had changed, how she had probably ruined her own future if not everyone. Though Hermione knew better, the same feeling that grasped Harry got to her as well, that mystery telling her there was so much more to uncover. It was that feeling that made Hermione stay, that confusion that made her agree to this ridiculous plan.That desire to know everything, like she always does, those made her continue on with Harry's 'whims'

Finally they arrived at their next class, "I dread coming to charms, I swear," Was heard from a passing Ravenclaw student. Hermione had changed seating arrangements, sitting with Jade and Adelina. Before class started Sirius changed seats with Adelina, leaving her to sit with James and Harry. Lily and Peter walked in, Lily ignoring every word that came from Peter's mouth. Remus was trailing behind with an amused look on his face. The same Ravenclaw girl from History of Magic was seated with Lily and Remus. Peter made his way to an area where a bunch of Gryffindor girls were giggling; once he sat down they stopped. The class began with a short man coming in. He looked almost identical to Flitwick but had a deep voice compared to Flitwick's. He tapped his wand, "Today class we'll be practicing the…." Sirius leaned in, "He's always forgetting the lessons, and I hear his son is taking over soon."

"Ah ha! We'll be practicing the Silencing charm… Yes... Wait… Eh, that'll do… You need to brush up!"Everyone in class got quite a good grade that day, though the class ended before it even ended. "Okay, everyone goes to dinner now... Or lunch… ""But, professor Lockridge, we still have ten minutes left," said that same mysterious Ravenclaw girl."Ah, yes, Ms. Woodfairy…. Well, take that time to think over your studies."Before their professor could even step down, half the class was already out of the door.James and Sirius had stuck Hermione between them like a sandwich, while Remus was chatting with Jade beside Sirius. Lily, Adelina and the Ravenclaw girl were behind talking. Peter just trailing behind like the tail he truly was."Honestly, Lily, he's getting worse," Said the Ravenclaw girl. Hermione looked back at them. The girl had long black hair, tan, and brown eyes. She looked like she was fit. "Monica, stop being a pest, the man is doing fine!"

"Is not! I agree with Muffy. He's getting too old to remember lessons, though ten minutes of free time, not bad." Adelina had said this. "Evans, be reasonable, he mixed up our essays last year."

Lily shrugged, "We both have fine grades, and it wasn't that terrible."

Peter ran past them, "I have to use the loo!" He disappeared around a corner leaving a silence that was awkward, but quickly they resumed their conversation.The girl named Monica sighed, "Evans… You gave an essay on cheering charms, does that sound like something I'd study? " Adelina laughed. "Merlin's Woodfairy, you remind me of James sometimes." James's head flew around, "Ah, now Lily, giving her compliments like that won't change her attitude." Monica high fived James, "Aww James, if you weren't seeker for Gryffindor I might just have to marry you."

"Impossible," said James looking ahead, they were still walking, making their way to the Great Hall. "I'm taken sweet Monica."

"By who?""Our very own Miss Granger."Monica sped up now next to James, "Is this Her?"

Hermione nodded, "Nice to meet you.""No, nice to meet you! James finally with someone besides Lily and a hundred foot restraining order."Monica stopped Hermione and pulled her into a hug, "There is a god!"

Hermione giggled, "Oh, well hello to you too!"

When Monica released her from the tight embrace, "Sorry, I just never thought it would happen, did you Lily?" Lily just shrugged, "It was just a relief to me. I s'pose." Lily quickened her pace. "Don't want to be late!"

Monica looked at James, "I think I smell jealousy!"

Jade nodded, "We don't even have another class, for, what, an hour?"

James shrugged, "Do I care?" Everyone, including James burst with laughter. "Ok, ok fine, I do!"Hermione nudged him, "Don't say it so loud!" She smiled at him. "What time is it?" Monica had been shaking a muggle watch and cursing under her breath. "About time for you to leave," Jade sighed, as if that is exactly what Monica wanted to hear.

Monica smiled, "Excellent, I'll see you all at another time then. Give Lily my best!"Monica sped up, ran off, turned a corner and vanished. Harry was the first one to question her part with the group."Oh, Monica," James laughed. "She's- well… She's actually my cousin by marriage." James started off.Remus chuckled, "I'm fond of Monica, she's in Ravenclaw, and so you may have noticed she's not with us very much. Sorry that you just met her."

Sirius nodded, "The first Ravenclaw to get a detention for skipping class." Sirius said it with pride.Remus laughed, "She's not like James and Sirius-"Jade interrupted him as they made their way into the Great Hall. "She's exactly like them; she should just have a-"Remus put a hand over her mouth.

Remus smiled at Hermione, "Monica is quite the trouble maker, but being a Ravenclaw she's also-"

"A geek," Adelina interjected. Remus nodded, "I prefer the term Bookworm, but to each her own."

They came to Gryffindor table; each of them took a seat and continued their conversation.

James shrugged, "She's probably the only other girl in Hogwarts, besides Adelina, that Sirius hasn't dated." Sirius nodded, "It would have been like dating James… and Remus." Hermione smirked, "She's like Adelina, or Jade?" Remus shook his head, "No, you won't see as much or Monica, she's very occupied these days."Hermione questioned with a look towards James. He answered with, "She has a boyfriend."Remus nodded, "She spent a lot of time with us, but since last term when she met-"Remus made a disgusted look"-Maxwell."

James, Remus, Sirius and Adelina all made the same disgusted face. Jade chuckled, "Maxwell is in Slytherin, and he's quite nice actually. Plays quidditch, just like her, smart, funny-"James spat out "Evil!" "-That and he treats her wonderfully."

"Evil?" Harry asked. They all nodded. "He's known to be a follower, of that idiot muggle killer."Hermione looked shocked. "It's a rumour, but rumours don't start out of thin air," Adelina said.

Remus looked upset and changed the subject, "So, Lily's face, did you see it?" James nodded, "I never thought I'd see her look so- shocked."

Adelina picked up the conversation while everyone filled their plates. "Hermione, you look stunning. Every hormonal boy in Hogwarts was staring at you today." Hermione blushed. "That reminds me, Jade, what did you do to me?"

Jade looked away, pretending to stare at the teacher's table. Hermione made an annoyed noise, "Jade?"Jade looked at her, "Oh fine, I might have added some extra umphf to you... not that you needed it." Jade smiled, "You flirt."

James nodded, "Yes, she was..." He put his hand up in a feminine way, giggled and said, "Oh, Kevin... Yes I'm Hermione..." James giggled in a girly voice and Hermione nudged him. "James, be quiet!"James smiled at her, put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "You know I don't mean any of it, Hermione."

Though a rush of colour came to Hermione's face, she soon watched Lily sit down. She giggled and pushed James away, "James, stop it."

Lily looked disgusted, "No offense, but save it for the grounds if you must."Hermione looked at Lily with sympathy, "Sorry, Lily, he just is so-"James leaned in and tickled her. "-He's just so charming." Hermione looked at him and they grinned. Lily rolled her eyes.

Hermione looked to Harry who was half smiling and half disgusted. Hermione missed Ron, and wondered what was going on in the present. Before Hermione could say anything else, James tapped her shoulder.

"Hermione, want to go for a walk with me?"

Hermione nodded, standing up and taking his hand. James pulled her off onto the grounds.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Leave some details.  
REVIEW, please and thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: Time Travel and Classes!

**_Ten years later I post, but guess what. I spent all day writing till my fingers hurt.  
So now you don't have to wait for me to write it, just POST IT!  
If you review I'll post as soon as I get 5 Reviws. That's it easy payments of reviews. lol_**

**_Read, enjoy, REVIEW._**

* * *

"_Hermione, want to go for a walk with me?"_

_Hermione nodded, standing up and taking his hand. James pulled her off onto the grounds._

Once they were on the grounds, James face switched from excited to absolutely nudged him, "What's on your mind?"

"Have you ever got that feeling before that everything is going to be different now?

Hermione searched for the words, "Actually… no." It was a lie.

James sighed, "Since the day you three met us, I just knew something was going to be different."

Hermione bit her lip, "what do you mean different?"

James shrugged, "I guess I'm still trying to figure it out."

Hermione smirked, "Well give it a rest, don't hurt that pretty little head of yours."

James looked at her wildly, "Oh it's pretty is it?"

Hermione exhaled with a cruel laugh, "Oh no, not this now."

"How pretty is this little pretty head? Hmm Ms. Granger?" he taunted her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Magnificent."

James grinned, "You think so? Really. What do you think Lily thinks?"

Hermione stopped for a second, taking her rightful spot under the old tree the trio knew so well."I think that, she'd enjoy it much more if it weren't so bloated with self-admiration."

James scoffed, "Ha, it is perfectly well rounded with Self-admiration and modesty!"

Hermione gave him a look that said 'you're so full of yourself James.'

James nodded and agreed, "Fine, so maybe just maybe I love myself. But do you think she'd take a moment to realize I love her more?"

Hermione Smiled, "That has to be the nicest thing your oversized ego has said all week!"

James lay back on his elbows staring at the lake, "Thanks." He took a glance at Hermione that sent shivers down her spine, "Hermione do you think… what happens if this doesn't work, if I don't get Lily?"

Hermione had never really thought about it, her true meaning was to come here and find voldmort's soul. She'd never actually taken in the fact that if her plan didn't work, and if their presence changed the future. Memories lost, Harry never being born, Voldemort always having had full power over the wizarding world.

Her imagination got away with her as she watched people disappear from photos and lives being destroyed, she was walking into a burned down Hogwarts where Albus Dumbledore never graced her with his presence.  
Hermione was almost in tears, the hot liquid at the rim of her eyelids when James tapped her on the shoulder, "Well?"  
Hermione shut her eyes tight in-order to lock in the tears and sighed out, "I have no clue, James."  
Hermione took several deep breaths before she made some exaggerated hand movement to wipe her eyes and to not look like she was doing so.

When she was presentable enough to return to the castle she looked at James and with one small huff he got up and rolled his eyes. "Ok, I can see we're done here."

Hermione Smiled, "They probably think we've run off to snog ourselves to death."

James raised an eyebrow, "We can try?" He said with his trademark grin as he pushed the hair from his eyes. Hermione gave him an evil look that made James exclaim, "OK! OK! Let's get back to the castle" James put his hands in his pockets, "If looks could kill… " he said under his breath and Hermione caught it.  
She smiled at him, she felt old and almost weak. Like even if she got Lily and James together she still knew what was to come in years from now. Their tragic end.

When they opened the doors to the castle Harry and Adelina was on their way out. "Where are you two going?" Asked James. Adelina rolled her eyes, "We were coming to look for you two before Lily is in tears."

Hermione looked at Harry who obviously had more important things on his mind,

"Hermione I actually needed a word with you."

Hermione nodded, and followed Harry back outside. They took very familiar spots under the tree. "Hermione, you must know I love being around my parents." Hermione nodded.

"And you must know that we still have things to get done, we came here for a reason." Harry continued with a very dark tone, "we cant meddle with them in any _other_ way."

Hermione perfectly understood him, they could not keep his parents alive. They could not actually get romantically involved with _anyone_ from the past. And Most importantly, none of them could know that they were from the future or the terrifying things that would happen.

"I understand more than you do," Hermione said adding, "You're around Adelina too much Harry, did you forget that letter?  
"We don't even know who that stupid letter was from!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked at him, "I thought you said you had a theory!"  
Harry shook his head, "that was a lie, you should have known better."  
Hermione was getting upset, "Harry, please. Keep your mind on track here-" she was half in tears, "-think about our family at home."

Harry Just nodded.

They both walked back to the castle very slowly, savoring the moment. Harry would have to return to the future and leave his parents behind. Hermione would have to return to the future and leave the past behind. But first, they had to figure out what in the world they were even doing here.

The next morning Hermione was at breakfast when something clicked in her head.

"Harry," she whispered and nudged him from his conversation with Remus.

"Hmm?" he said obviously not picking up on her urgency.

"Put that toast down, I need to talk to you!"

The both of them got up and tried to exit outside without being noticed.

Once far away enough to not be heard, Hermione whispered urgently, "Harry, the book! It's obviously in Dumbledore's office!"

Harry looked confused, "You figured this out--" Hermione put her hand up. "When we arrived, his personal library, I seen a book, it was entirely black, with two letters."

Harry was still confused. "Was it… R.W?"  
Hermione scowled, "Very genius. No. It was D.A! I was thinking about our fifth year, when I realized it didn't stand for that, but Dark Arts!"

Harry nodded, "Why wouldn't Dumbledore just give up the book?"  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't think he even knows what's in there really. We have to speak with him as soon as possible."

Harry Nodded, "Now?"  
"No, after potions."

"I can't believe we're time traveling and your making me attend classes." Harry said upset.  
"You're the one who wanted to finish our seventh year genius."

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!! please. Review and I promise I'll post. GET US SOME REVIEWS!!! YAY GO GOGO_**

**_EVEN IF YOU HATED I REVIEW IT !!!! lol_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Book The BOOK!

**Ok here is our next chAPPY**

* * *

In their potions class Hermione was trying to listen to Slughorns "Person Splitting potion."

"My class this potions isn't used often, it literally splits you half, I don't even know why it was invented." he laughed, "I'd honestly never use it!"

When a note appeared on her desk.

_**SB- Granger, my potion is blue, what color is yours?**_

_**HG- A nice purple color.**_

_**SB- oh…. I'm doing this wrong.**_

_**LE- News flash, who didn't know that.**_

_**SB- Evans do not get sassy with me.**_

_**LE- Then stop sending me these stupid things.**_

_**JP- He didn't I did. I'd never split someone in half or myself? Why even teach us this?**_

_**LE- I'd like to split you in half Potter.**_

_**HG- I'd be very disappointed if you did….**_

_**HP- So if my last name was something different would it appear so?**_

_**JP- No.**_

_**RL- It will only show your birth name. **_

_**SB- I wish my name was something like Benjamin Joseph or something.**_

_**LE- BJ very clever Sirius. You pig.**_

_**JP- SB stands for Seriously Boring.**_

_**SB- JP stands for Just Pathetic.**_

_**RL- Your both boring and pathetic and your names have nothing to do with it.**_

_**LE- I agree!**_

_**HG- Ok stop fighting now…**_

_**SB- RL stands for Restless Lunar.**_

_**RL- Nice try Super Boring.**_

_**JP- LE stands for Loves Everything about JAMES POTTER!**_

_**LE- Oh that's it! **_

Lily ripped up her note and huffed.

_**HP- …. **_

_**HG- ……..**_

_**JP- Ha….eh…**_

_**SB- Err….**_

_**AM- Sorry I was trying to learn this stupid potion…**_

Everyone tore their notes just as Adelina had replied. She had a disappointed look on her face.

When potions was over Hermione caught James before Lily left, so she had her eye on them.

"I can't wait for tomorrow's trip Hermione," James almost cooed at her.

"Oh, me too!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"You look really good today," James said eyeing her up. Hermione naturally laughed.

"Thanks, James. I've got to go see Dumbledore about-- my transfer stuff."

James nodded, and from the corner of her eye Hermione seen Lily approach James after she left.

Hermione caught up with Harry in the corridor and they walked to the Headmasters office.

When they arrived, Dumbledore was eating Lemon Drops and talking to fawks.

"Oh, hello you two. Comfortable here I assume?" Dumbledore said kindly as they sat down.

Harry nodded, "This is our home Professor, my home so much more than you know."

Hermione coughed, "Professor, we need to borrow a book from your personal library."

Dumbledore questions her, "Which book are you interested in?"

"That one, Dark Arts." Hermione said pointing to the black leather bound book.

She stood up and picked it up from his small library. "It's very crucial."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm sure I can not know more, so please help yourself."

"Thank you, professor." Harry said. He and Hermione made their way, passing everyone in Gryffindor tower, by passing everyone in the common room, finding a small corner.

"We'll have to read it late tonight," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

They would need their privacy to explore the knowledge in the book.

As they sat in the common room doing their charms homework, Harry was chatting up Adelina again. "Are you going to the hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"

Adelina shook her head, "Actually tomorrow… I have to discuss some things with professor SlugHorn."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I don't think I'm going either."

"Oh, well when I'm done maybe you can help me with my quidditch?"

Harry looked at Adeline a bit shocked, "You play quidditch too?"

"Yes, but I'm not as good as Sirius and James, I'll need some practice before try outs next week." She said nonchalant.

Harry nodded, "sounds good." Hermione was getting annoyed, she couldn't believe she's come to the past to watch Harry ruin it all by flirting with some pale skinned tart.

When all classes were over, dinner had been eaten and jokes had been made.

Finally late that night, Hermione and Harry could finally read the book.

* * *

** OK REView for more please.!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hogsmeade Part Uno

Finally late that night, Hermione and Harry could finally read the book.

_Emerson's Original Guide to Dark Arts,Not to be studied by young minded Index._

_Jinxes- 10-34_

_Disarming- 35-57_

_Forbidden spells- 58- 93Dead Mans Soul- 93-150_

_**I Do Not Recommend The Use Of Dead Mans Soul.**_

_**-Emerson Ingilious.**_

"Well obviously, this is our book," Harry said reading the index out loud.

Hermione nodded, "You got that right."

Hermione skipped the rest straight to page ninety three.

_**Dead Mans Soul.**_

_**Dead Mans Soul is the spell used to place your already split soul, and place it in an object.I Repeat before you read further, I DO NOT recommend this to anyone.**_

_**In order to split your soul, you must commit the act of then- you create a horcruxe. The object you place your soul in.**_

_**This spelled is frowned upon, and I am sure no other author has placed such a spell in their work. I regret doing so, but my title was stated clearly.**_

At the end of the book, Hermione realized this book had to be destroyed.

No one ever know what lie in this book, though she knew Voldemort already did.

Hermione and Harry agreed it shouldn't be Hogwarts any longer, and they threw it in the fire.

When Hermione threw it in it made a loud thud and crackled green sparks.

"Burned in nineteen seventy seven," Harry said slowly as he watched the book burn

Hermione pursed her lips, "Who'd of thought."

Harry nodded, "Writing our own history, eh?"

They went to sleep that night each with their own mind bending questions.

Each so curious to what would happen next, to why they were here and would they find who wrote those letter.

Today was their hogsmeade trip, so as Hermione was putting on her blue jeans and a dark blue sweater. As October came, so did the low climate.

She met James at the stairs and his eyes lit up as Lily passed her by on her way up. "Hermione, you look fantastic in blue, it brings out the brown in your eyes." James said loudly.

Hermione blushed, "You're over acting James!"

James grinned. "You do look good in blue though."

"Thank you."

About twenty minutes later they were all on their way to hogmeade village.

Hermione, James, Jade, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Tiffany.

Hermione watched as Jade and Remus looked distant from each other, _our secrets can bring us either closer or further from the ones we love, _She thought.

Tiffany and Sirius were cracking jokes one after another and making the other have a fit of giggle. Lily was walking further off the left of Hermione.

James was holding Hermione's hand and she could see the anger in Lily's eyes. Those big green eyes that mirrored Harry's. Hermione wondered if Lily actually knew that she was jealous.

Did Lily realize her anger was from jealous or was she concocting some other irrelevant reason to why she hated seeing them together so much….

Hermione felt a warm hand on her cheek that made her blush, she'd realized James was pushing her hair from her face. When she turned to look at him, his eyes were glued to Lily, who then sped up to abandon the triple date.

"I'm starting to feel guilty," James said. Hermione nodded, "Can't stand trying to live a lie?"

James shook his head, "Lies I can handle- seeing her so hurt I can't."

James' tone got annoyed, "If she's so hurt though why isn't she just admitting it, why can't she come to her senses now!" Hermione couldn't answer his questions, because even she didn't know.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I wish I knew." Hermione thought to herself, _I wish I knew a lot of things right now._

She watched Remus and Jade, both distant, and troubled. Each with their own secret to keep. She felt terrible for Remus, his condition would hurt him so much more than just psychically in his life time.

* * *

**IF YOU WANT MORE REVIEW~**


End file.
